


Blame it on the Alcohol

by eighterlara



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighterlara/pseuds/eighterlara
Summary: When Osaka Sogo finally recalled what happened a night before.





	Blame it on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote a fic for my RyuSo ship. <3 they are my main ship in this fandom.
> 
> I tried to put GakuYama here, and it is dedicated for my best friend/ parabatai who I dragged to this hell and ships them so bad.
> 
> Advance apologies to the OOCs and my mistakes.
> 
> Still unbeta.

Sogo was known for not remembering what happened when he got drunk. For the first time since the time when he turned twenty years old, he found himself remembered exactly what happened before, even what happened during in his drunken state. He knew his face is so red right now of remembering such embarrassing part.

_The adult members of IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER and Re:Vale, and Nagi was their newest recruited member as he turned twenty a week ago, they stayed over to Momo’s apartment for a drinking party. They exactly had fun, he easily got drunk, as they started to play truth or dare. The first turn was Nagi, who is still sober after drinking a few drinks. Yes, he remember that Nagi’s already legal in Northmare so he already drink and just found out that the blond man has a strong alcohol tolerance._

_On the first time he was asked._

_“Truth.” He said._

_Gaku gave him a smirk as he asked him. “Do you like Ryuu?”_

_Blame it on the alcohol. If he was sober, he will strongly deny his deep attraction to the oldest TRIGGER member. Since he was not. “Of course I do like him. I like him very much. I love Ryunosuke.”_

That memory made him blush more. He outed himself as a man who is deeply attracted to another man from a rival group.

_“Your turn again, So-chan.” says Yamato._

_“Truth or dare?” Nagi asked in English._

_“Dare.” he replied._

_Momo laughed so hard. “Okay. I want you to kiss Tsunashi-kun for a minute.”_

_Without any hesitation, he climbed on the sobered man’s lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him in the lips. The older man was stiffened as he put his hand on his hips as he supported him. After a few seconds, Ryunosuke kissed him back._

“The last part? Was it a dream?” he questioned himself.

His thoughts were distracted by his phone received a message from the rabbit chat. It was from their group chat for the adult members. It was from TRIGGER’s leader, Yaotome Gaku.

**_Gaku: What a bad day to start, I woke up to Tenn’s voice, scolding like a mad man. Please stop him, Ryuu._ **

**_Nagi: Was Kujo a barbarian?_ **

**_Gaku: Maybe he was in the past life. And has a brother complex._ **

**_Mitsuki: Hahaha! Shut up, Nagi. You shouldn’t got yourself drunk in the first place, Yaotome-kun!_ **

**_Gaku: I should just stayed there last night. So that I stayed beside Yamato, canoodling in his bed._ **

**_Yamato: Sorry. I slept at the couch. Canoodling? You creep._ **

**_Gaku: Why? Just telling that I want to be with you._ **

**_Yamato: Reading this message from the number one ‘most desirable man want to be embraced by’ made me cringe._ **

**_Gaku: I love you too. <3_ **

**_Nagi: That is not how you express your LOVE, Yamato._ **

**_Momo: Stop flirting in this group chat, guys. (＾▽＾)_ **

**_Ryunosuke: Sorry, I was cooking for us, Gaku and also for Tenn, please go down. Stop arguing, please._ **

**_Yuki: Morning Sogo-kun. I saw you reading the chat. You definitely have an hangover. We prepared an aspirin on your bed. And the breakfast is going to be ready in a while. Mitsuki-kun insists that he will prepare the breakfast._ **

**_Me: I already drink the medicine. Thank you very much for your hospitality. And sorry for us for crashing to your house, Momo-san._ **

**_Momo: No biggie! (◕‿◕✿)_ **

Sogo got up on the bed as he fix the room as a sign of courtesy, he was thinking about talking to Ryunosuke. Telling him that he remembered everything last night.

How is he going to explain his actions? The confession? The kiss?

He quickly typed a message on the rabbit chat on him.

_**Me: Good morning, Tsunashi-san, I just wanted to ask if you were available today? I mean, after your wok. I just wanted to talk to you.** _

  
_**Ryunosuke: Good morning, Sogo-kun. I will be at your dorm tonight. Tenn was invited by Nanase-kun. I will drive him there right after our work.** _

_**Me: Oh. That's good to hear. See you later, Tsunashi-san.** _

A moment later, an incoming message came from their group chat. It was from Mitsuki.

**_Mitsuki: [video attachment]_ **

His heart skipped a beat. Was it him on the video? He clicked the attachment as it downloads. It turns out that was a video of Yamato and Gaku, kissing at the doorway. Too caught up with their own world, without noticing that the older Izumi had already taking their video. He almost had a heart attack, he thought that he was on that video that Mitsuki send.

A shout came from downstairs. It was Yamato.

“What the fuck did you just sent?”

And followed by Mitsuki’s laughter. And he heard Nagi’s voice.

“Scandalous.” He said in English.

~×~×~×~×~×~

It was another busy day for TRIGGER, it is already a routine for them since their group debuted. Right after work, they went to the IDOLiSH7’s dormitory.

“You seem ready to be rejected again, Ryuu.” Says Tenn, there is a slight tone of amusement in his voice, the first person who broke the silence.

“I don't want to hear that right now.” his heart was beating so fast. He was nervous that Sogo might reject him unconsciously.

“I’m sorry about that night.” and “I don't want you to hate me from what happened, can we forget that night?” he remembers all the younger man’s voice to his head.

“And you, Gaku. How are you going to explain the steamy video to Nikaido?”

Gaku glared at him. “Yamato and I are dating. He is not yet comfortable with it. Wait. How did you know?”

Tenn gave him a grin.

“Never mind. Probably, the older Izumi sent you the video.”

“Nope. Iori. I was curious on what you two talked about earlier. I asked Iori to ask his brother about it.” the youngest member corrected their leader. Ryunosuke noticed on how Tenn mentioned the younger Izumi’s name so casually.

Gaku shifted his sitting position. “Of course, your boyfriend’s boyfriend.”

Tenn raised his brow at him. “Both Riku and Iori are my boyfriends.”

Gaku gave him a smirk, who is not surprised at the confession. “Very scandalous.”

“We are going to be careful about it.”

Gaku was curious. “He is not the one who do such thing. Maybe you did something that will make him agree to ask, don't you?”

Tenn gave him a sly grin. “Of course. Something that he will never say no to me.”

“You little devil.”

Ryunosuke parked his car in the front of IDOLiSH7’s dormitory. “We’re here.”

~×~×~×~×~×~

“Ryuu-aniki’s car is here.” Tamaki says as he checked the window. Sogo was alarmed as he rushed to his room. The youngest member frowned deeply as he followed him.

“So-chan!” Tamaki followed as grabbed the white haired man’s arm. “You’re doing it again.”

“I don’t know how to face him. I am so embarrassed from what I did.” The youngest member rolled his eyes.

“You told me that you talked to Ryuu-aniki. You’re also running to your real feelings again, So-chan, you said to talk to him. If you do not want to face him, you shouldn't have done that in the first place and just keep on apologize thru rabbit chat like you always do.”

Sogo only talked about Tamaki about him remembering the incident a night ago, and his feelings, because, the young one is too straightforward. And he needs that straightforward of him especially this time.

They saw Iori, Riku and Tenn going to Riku’s room. They saw them. Riku smiles widely. “Sogo-san, Tsunashi-san’s looking for you.”

“Yes. I was about to meet him.” he saw Tamaki just rolled his eyes, wants to tell them that he was lying.

“Better not hurt Ryuu’s feelings again.” It was Kujo Tenn’s voice as he told him as they entered the room.

“Huh?”

“What now, So-chan? You better talk to him now or I’ll be the one who will drag him here?” asked Tamaki.

He shook his head. “I’ll talk to him.” Tamaki grabbed his arm as he dragged him back to the living room. He saw Ryunosuke leaning against the door, he was wearing a navy blue checkered polo shirt and jeans. Some of the top buttons are opened and he is wearing his anchor necklace.

The oldest TRIGGER member noticed him as he approached him first. “Hello, Sogo-kun.”

“Good evening, Tsunashi-san.” he greeted him as he gave a smile.

They didn't talk afterwards as Mitsuki prepared their dinner as the 2 supposedly rival groups. And he even baked cupcakes for all of them. Ryunosuke stole glimpses of Sogo, who is obviously distant from him.

After dinner, Sogo, leads the way to his room as they can talk privately. Ryunosuke is also nervous as they both went inside the room, his room was neat and organized.

“Sogo-kun, what are we going to talk about?” he asked.

Sogo turned his gaze away from him. “About last night.”

“What about last night?”

The younger man turned at him. “I remember what happened. What I did to you? The confession, the kiss. I do. I’m so sorry. I was so drunk last night. Please don’t hate me.” his cheeks was so red from embarrassment.

Again with the apologies.

He was expected this. He must not disappoint. “It’s okay. You’re just drunk. We said and done something that we did not want to .”

“It is not okay, Tsunashi-san.” his voice raised. They were both surprised. “My apologies. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you.”

Ryunosuke just smiled as he placed his hand on his shoulder. “Forgiven. Maybe this stressed you out.”

Sogo was so embarrassed about his actions. “I said ‘I love you.’ last night. I may be selfish, but I don't want to take it back. My feelings are true, Tsunashi-san. Seeing Yamato-san and Gaku-san, Tenn-kun, Iori-kun and Riku-kun so happy and in love. I was envious. They are free to love them. As for me, keep on denying my feelings for you, pretending that I am just your fan. I do not want that anymore. If you don't felt the same way-”

Ryunosuke interrupt him. “I want to stop pretending also, Sogo-kun.”

Sogo gave the older man a questioning look. “What do you mean, Tsunashi-san?”

He rubbed his nape as he nervously said. “I don’t want that anymore. You unconsciously rejected me for many times. The rest knew about our mutual feelings. And Tenn just teased me that I might rejected again tonight.” he placed his hand on the white-haired man’s face as gave him a smile. “I love you too, Sogo-kun.”

“That is..” Sogo’s eyes were in tears. He pulled the younger man closer to him.

“Good to hear?” he finished what was the white-haired man’s trying to say. He nodded as a response.

“I feel the same. You recalled what happened last night. I thought I was going to be rejected again.” Sogo smiles as he gave him a peck on his lips, as his face heats up after that. Ryunosuke chuckled as he wrapped his hand on his hip as he pulled him closer to him as he seals their first kiss as a couple. It was awkward at first, as Sogo wrapped his arms around his neck as their kiss got fiercer.

They didn't know how long they had kissed. They were both blushing beetroot.

God. They were such an awkward couple.

“I'm so sorry about that, Tsunashi-san. Nobody told me what I had done when we go out and drink.”

“Because I told them that you should not know that. Unless you ask.”

Sogo blinked. “What? Well… I also wondering why am I not having a video despite of all my actions.”

The older TRIGGER member just laughed nervously. “You… We had a lot. I just asked them not to share it. It's not that I don't want you to know. I just don't want you to be forced to apologize for your actions.”

“Where are the videos?”

Ryunosuke fished his phone out of his pocket. It was his personal phone. “Everything is here.”

Sogo was nervous on what is on the videos. The taller man hands him the phone after he unlocks it. He takes a look at the screen. It was a wallpaper of him with his brothers.

He immediately returned the phone. “It’s okay. I am not ready to see the videos yet.” the older man just understood him as he put his phone back at his pocket.

“Okay. Just tell me when you are ready.” he gave him smile.

They spend the night talking about their free time for them to have their first date, talking about Ryunosuke’s brothers and getting to know each other, sharing things that everyone doesn't know. And sharing kisses.

~×~×~×~×~×~

**_Me: [image attachment]  
Yes. We’re together._**

**_Yuki: It’s about time. Congratulations!_ **

**_Nagi: Thank goodness._ **

**_Momo: Finally! Congratulations you two.  
You two such a great pair. ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶_ **

**_Mitsuki: I didn’t expect that you will send  
pictures like this. Congratulations.  
Are you on top of him?_**

**_Nagi: Can we talk about Sogo’s face as he  
wanted to say that Tsunashi’s is his property._ **

**_Momo: Possessive much, Sogo-chan? (＾▽＾)_ **

**_Yamato: Thank goodness. Those months of  
pining has finally come to an end. I never expect  
So-chan to be on top._**

_**Me: I am laying on top of him.** _   
**Please don’t give it any meaning.**   
**Just hugging him.**   
**Nagi, I think it is normal?**   
**He is my boyfriend now?**

**_Momo: Are you two having sex? (＾▽＾)_ **

**_Yuki: Use protection, kids. Have a best night._ **

**_Momo: Give him a mindblowing blowjob, Sogo-chan.  
I am waiting for a feedback. ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴_ **

**_Me: No. We’re not having sex,  
Momo-san, Yuki-san._ **

**_Gaku: Congrats Ryuu and Osaka-kun.  
To know that Ryuu learned how to kiss is  
because of their drunken nights made me laugh._**

**_Momo: Their first kiss was epic._  
Ryuu doesn’t know how to kiss him back.  
And Sogo-chan was drooling right after the kiss.  
(´｡• ω •｡`)**

**_Mitsuki: Tsunashi-kun accidentally bit Sogo-kun’s lip._ **

**_Yuki: And he moaned._ **

**_Momo: Hahaha._ **

**_Me: What? Did I do that?  
Am I his first kiss?  
Did I stole it when I was drunk?_**

**_Ryunosuke: Something like that._ **

**_Me: Can you please answer  
it personally, Tsunashi-san?_ **

**_Ryunosuke: You asked it here first… so…_ **

**_Nagi: I went out to get a drink.  
I heard someone’s moaning  
inside Riku’s room._**

**_Gaku: Maybe it was… the younger Izumi?  
Tenn said that he did a favor and something  
that he will never said no?_**

**_Mitsuki: Shut up._  
Stop talking about my brother that way!  
That Kujo…  
Nagi, stop prying. Just get back here.**

**_Gaku: Are you also a brocon?_ **

**_Mitsuki: SHUT UP!_ **

~×~×~×~×~×~

“Tsunashi-san… is that true?” Sogo locks his phone as he turned to his boyfriend. His face was so red right now right after what he just found out.

“Yes. You’re my first kiss. It was unexpected. And I was tipsy back then. I didn’t know that I even bitten your lips. I just knew about it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Tsunashi-san. That’s… sexy.” He whispered to his ear. He chuckled as he saw Ryunosuke’s face gone red.

The Erotic Beast that people know about just blushed from what he just said.

“Stop it, Sogo-kun.” He covered his face as he tried to hide his beetroot red face.

_At least he is showing another side, his true side of him that he is the only one can know._

~×~×~×~×~×~

_***OMAKE*  
GakuYama** _

“Oh my god. These two such an awkward pair.” Gaku was laughing as he kept reading the rabbit chat conversation while his head resting on his shoulder, Yamato glimpse on his boyfriend as he returns his focus on the book that he is reading.

He chuckled a he fix his glasses. “Ha. Of course. After those two having a mutual pining and their actions when they are drunk. They are indeed going a long way.”

They were dating for half a year. They never had a time to have a proper date because of their hectic schedules. As Gaku was busy with TRIGGER activities as for him for IDOLiSH7 and he also starts on taking drama projects.

Who would have thought that the people’s choice of the ‘Most desirable man wanted to embraced by’ was acting immature off camera. He flirts like a hopeless romantic teenager. He loved him. Even he is still uncomfortable on saying it? They were each other’s first boyfriend. He even remembered that Gaku shamelessly flirted with their manager, asking her out numerous times. As for their young and beautiful manager, she was dense enough not to notice his intentions.

He even took a liking of him after he watched their concert. He wasn’t vocal about it, and who would have thought that the leader of TRIGGER would fell for the leader of the rival group? No one. Even him. As the two rival groups became friends, even they are still rivals in the idol industry. Gaku became close to him. And until he professed his attraction and liking to him. At first, he thought that he was a rebound.

Yamato was guarding his heart. He was actually scared of loving someone with no assurance if they will last forever. He was betrayed by someone he loved before. How can he entrust his heart to someone else?

Yaotome already prove himself to him. He is definitely a good person. Maybe he was different from the other people. He is not hard to love. He acknowledged him.

The problem to their relationship is… him. He never once said those words to him.

“Hey, Yamato. Are you okay?” His silver-haired lover stared at him worriedly.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m just thinking of something.”

“What are you thinking?”

“You’re immature.” he gave him a grin.

“Oi, Yamato. I am not!”

“It's okay. I still love you for that.” He saw the younger man’s heats up, it is too obvious as because of his pale skin.

Gaku turned to the bespectacled man. “Did you just said, you love me?”

“Of course. Why do I even have a relationship with you if I don’t?”

“You never said the L word. I was surprised.”

Yamato laughed as he pulled him closer. “So, you already heard it. Take a rest.”

“Will I get my canoodle in your bed?” He leaned closer the older man who just cringed at the word, then he nodded anyway, Gaku took the first move as he placed his hand on Yamato’s cheek as he seal his lips against his. He kissed him back. They are both experienced kisser. They are still in their slow and passionate kiss, Yamato took the initiative as he lick his boyfriend’s lips. And he moaned.

Yaotome Gaku moaned. And that’s sexy.

“You’re unfair, Yamato.” He breaks their kiss as he pulled him into a deeper, sloppy kiss.

_Looks like they are the one who is going to need protection tonight._

~E N D~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. :(
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> You may also contact/ scream at me on tumblr and Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: rixiamao1218  
> Twitter: @8lara_eighter8


End file.
